My Virtual Escape
My Virtual Escape '(sometimes referred to as "Isaac's Story" or "MVE") is a web series created by [[Jesse Ridgway|''Jesse Ridgway]]'' on StoryFire. It is considered a prequel to "The Devil Inside" series. Synopsis Isaac Kalder is an ordinary teenager and a recent high school graduate who has just become depressed after the loss of his sister and mother, which causes future drug addiction, alcoholism, and a hostile attitude. This results in a dysfunctional relationship with his parents, and an attempt was made to help Isaac religiously, but Isaac does not accept. Isaac stubbornly resents and shuts out anyone who tries to make him stop what he's doing and wishes to escape from all the problems in his life. He unexpectedly receives a virtual reality device called E.V.E., a game world ruled by a powerful being from his dreams. As a last chance, Isaac uses it to escape and discover the true meaning of his life while encountering helpful and dangerous people and obstacles along the way. Cast * Isaac Kalder (Protagonist) * Arachnid/Abraham (Deuteragonist Villain turned Main Antagonist) * Joseph Kalder/The Servant/The Overlord (Supporting Anti-Hero turned Tritagonist) **(Nick Caprio plays as The Servant/The Overlord in a costume with makeup and Jesse does the voice of The Overlord) * Malachi Samson (Main Antagonist turned Deuteragonist) * Rebekah (Secondary Tritagonist) * A.D.A.M (Supporting Character) * Michael Archer (Supporting Character) * Martha Esther (Minor Character turned Supporting Character) * Noah Crabtree (Minor Chracter turned Tertiary Antagonist) * Mary II (Dynamic Antagonist turned Supporting Character) * Sarah Cunningham (Supporting Character) * Michael (in-game character) (Main Tritagonist) * Leah Matthews (Supporting Character) * Tommy (Minor Character) * Solomon (in-game character) (Supporting Anti-Hero) * Sexy Mobster John (Supporting Antagonist) * Gingy (Supporting Character) * Jesus (Supporting Character) * Samantha (real life Solomon) (Supporting Anti-Hero) * Longbags/Corey (Supporting Character) Minor * Daniel M. Keem/KNN News Anchor (Minor Character) * Elijah (Minor Antagonist) *Eve Kalder (Minor Character | Isaac's Main Goal is to see Eve Kalder again) * Aaron Andrews (Minor Character) * Judas (Minor Character) * Capt. Louis Phillips (Minor Character) * Young Isaac (Minor Character) * Ruth (Minor Character) * Elizabeth/Ruth's Mom (Minor Character) * Leah's Dad (Minor Antagonist turned Deuteragonist) * Jacob (Minor Character) * Debbie (Minor Character) * Delilah (Minor Character) * Mary Kalder (Supporting Character) * Peter (Minor Character) * Paul (Minor Character) * Hannah (Minor Character) * Bot #1 (Minor Character) * Bot #2 (Minor Character) * Cop #1 (Minor Character) * Cop #2 (Minor Character) * Cop #3 (Minor Character) * The Brotherhood ** Nick Rugenus (Minor Character) ** Ryan Rugenus (Minor Character) ** Mason Taylor (Minor Character) ** Miguel Mendez (Minor Character) ** Jonny Pacheco (Minor Character) ** Moamen Mohamed (Minor Character) ** Javier Esteban Pozar (Minor Character) (Also Starring) * Juliette Reilly as Jogger (cameo appearance) (Cameo Character) (Uncredited) * Tommy Orth as Rebekah's son (Minor Character) * Macie Orth as Rebekah's daughter (Minor Character) * Jesse Ridgway as The Devil and Tony Trevorelli (Cameo Characters) List of Episodes NOTES: * All ''Publish Dates are for the StoryFire app only, aside from "sheriff & the outlaw.", which has its YouTube publish date, as it was released on YouTube first, rather than StoryFire. * The Soundtrack column is to only include songs written for the series. * Choices highlighted in '''bold are the choices which won the vote. Season One - Genesis Season Two - Exodus Season Three - Crucifixion Season Four - Revelations Non-Canon Spin-Offs